Sergeant Rin
The SENTINEL Yuri Rin is of particular interest because of a prophecy given to the Watchers that one day the future of the Order would depend on her. A SENTINEL of the 14th Legion, 5th Squad, Rin is a human girl hailing from the planet Pan, a backwater world in Northern Fringe of the Great Jehdan Imperium. She was the daughter of Yuri Tan, a SENTINEL Sergeant who trained the young Rin in martial arts so she could protect herself in his absence. Because of his duties, he was often away from the planet and she was often left in the care of her Uncle. Her father fell in the line of duty and his loss hit the young Rin hard. She grew to be an extremely precocious and mischievous young woman and a taste for adventure and getting into fights. Though small for her age, she had a big personality and was very popular. Unlike other girls of her village, who acted very demure and wore their hair very long, Rin was a tomboy and wore her honey blond hair very short and unkempt. The people of Pan were often victims of Outlaws who would kidnap people as slaves. In her youth, Rin was playing in the forests with her friends when one such Outlaw raid occurred. Her close friend Tana was kidnapped, and Rin went after her when all else had given her up for dead. Through a combination of skill and courage, Rin managed to rescue Tana and make her way back to her village. Once there, she was approached by a friend of her father's who had taken over his old post in SENTINEL. Impressed that the daughter had inherited her father’s courage, he decided to take Rin to Rya. There she was infused with Shine Power and graduated from the Academy. She was assigned to the 14th Legion just as her father had been, and like most SENTINELs set about patrolling space using her home planet as a base of operations. Over the course of her career as a SENTINEL, she has proven to be a capable, if somewhat exuberant agent. Her enthusiasm, skill and dedication allowed her to quickly rise to the rank of Sergeant. However, her first great failure came when she decided to handle the apprehension of a trio of thieves by her lonesome. Believing that the Troll Bones Brothers and the Fae Thuro Al’Baster would be easy enough for her on her own, she tracked them to a primitive world called Earth. There she encountered John Duke and believing that he was Thuro in an assumed form, attempted to arrest him. This earned her a swift beatdown at his hands and recognizing him as a saran, she fled. Her panicked message to her superiors was picked up by all listening and turned the attention of all the greater powers onto Earth. Following this she was quietly transferred to the 77th Legion. While there she adventured briefly with the famous warrior Patrick. Shortly after this she met the Deathwalk Cain while tracking a bounty to a bar he happened to be relaxing in. After he helped her subdue her quarry, she was charmed by the Dark Prince and ended up sleeping with him. In the pillowtalk that ensued, she excitedly told him about meeting the legendary Patrick who was famous throughout the Universe as one of the greatest fighters alive. This sparked Cain’s interest and she offhandedly told him the planet where Patrick was staying. The following morning, Rin awoke to find Cain had vanished. In checking the updated bounty list she discovered that the man she’d just slept with was the Dark Prince. A dutiful agent she reported her encounter, but when word reached her superiors that Cain had gone to Epic to pick a fight with Patrick and the amount of carnage he’d caused, she was quickly transferred once again. Rin would again be encountered during the Vampire Horde’s attack on the planet Jehda Prime. This time a member of the 3rd Legion, she was sent as a part of a task force to aid Jehda in driving off the Horde and to arrest the Magnificent 7. When Captain Gideon was revealed to be a Horde plant and betrayed the Legions, Rin was caught up in the mayhem that followed. She observed the Magnificent 7 escape the planet with Princess Tei and hired the former SENTINEL turned bounty hunter Max Bassmann to help her track them down. Unaware that the SENTINEL task force had fallen because of a traitor in their ranks, she used the standard SENTINEL channels to report to her superiors that she was tracking the Magnificent 7 to Earth. This of course allowed the Horde to follow them and resulted in the devastating showdown on that planet. She managed to earn back some good will by trying to protect June and Tei during Drake’s attack on the SENTINEL Command ship, and was rescued from certain death by Cain who could not remember her from their earlier meeting. Due to SENTINEL taking credit for Drake’s defeat, the actions of the Magnificent 7 were largely attributed to Rin and she received several citations for bravery. Knowing the truth of what happened she wanted to turn down the accolades, but was convinced not to by Captain Solo who encouraged her to get stronger to continue to earn them. Much later she was involved in the Magnificent 7’s journey to Hell and battle with Satan. Her actions helped that group restore the timeline and save all of Creation. Powers and Abilities Shine Like all SENTINELs, Rin's power comes from the Shine Power infused into her by the Watchers. In addition to granting her a significant boost in Aura and all the powers accompanying that, she also gained a plethora of time based powers. Trivia - While she has an admirable service record and is regarded as a capable agent, Rin is also somewhat infamous in the Legions for ending up in severely compromised and embarrassing positions. She has a tendency to bite off more than she can chew and end up captured, though on most occasions she can get herself free and turn the tables on her captors. - Despite having crossed paths with the members of the Magnificent 7 numerous times, John and Cain are never able to retain a memory of her. Because her interactions with them usually result in her becoming disgraced and transferred, she has developed something of a grudge against them.